the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cage
"The Cage" is the eighth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 204th episode overall. Synopsis The kids convince Mr. Corneille to become a cage fighter and set up a fight against a fearsome Russian fighter. Plot The episode starts off with Gumball trying to lick his elbow. Darwin is seen with with a black eye and a chipped tooth, claiming it is impossible to do. As Gumball tells him off, he runs into a locker door, giving him a black eye and chipping his tooth. Mr. Corneille is then seen entering the nurse's office, also with a black eye and chipped tooth. Gumball and Darwin enter and ask him what happened to his face. Mr. Corneille says he hurt it after he walked into "the cage." Gumball misunderstands, assuming Mr. Corneille is an MMMMA fighter. Mr. Corneille tries to correct Gumball, but stops when he sees Joan is impressed with him. Gumball soon demands Mr. Corneille to teach he and Darwin how to be MMMMA fighters. In the gym, Mr. Corneille explains to the boys that the MMMMA fighters love what they do, and that their fighting is another form of love. Gumball and Darwin then perform an awkward fight, with moves that seemingly are fighting moves, but then devolve into compassionate ones. Principal Brown enters the gym, informing the boys and Mr. Corneille that the school has suffered from some budget cuts, with the board agreeing to rent out half the school to a prison. He quickly leaves when the alarms that indicate an escaped inmate go off. While walking through town, the boys encounter a flyer that keeps coming back to Gumball. Darwin suggests it may be fate giving them an answer to the school's budget issue. The flyer is revealed to be a body waxing ad. Darwin then points out that he was referring to a billboard advertising an MMMMA challenger fight. Gumball and Darwin then go back to Mr. Corneille, asking him to participate in the challenger fight. Mr. Corneille declines at first, but Joan manages to convince him to join. At the conference, Mr. Corneille weighs himself, followed by his opponent, who is so heavy he crushes the scale. Later, Melted Cheese Guy introduces Joao, "The Grave," Diga, and Mr. Corneille, going under the title of "The Amphi-Barbarian" after a small dispute between Gumball and Darwin. Joao believes Mr. Corneille to be a joke, proceeding to politely insult him. Gumball takes it a step further, insulting Joao's personal life. Offended, Joao promises to end Mr. Corneille. At the park, Gumball and Darwin show their concern for Mr. Corneille, to the point of showing him video footage to prove how dangerous Joao is. Mr. Corneille assures the boys that he is going to let Joao wear himself down with training, while he relaxes. The scene after shows him taking a rest and sitting down while Gumball and Darwin watch him. Eventually, Mr. Corneille stretches, only to break his back. Mr. Corneille is shown being massaged by Joan. Gumball expresses his concern, telling Mr. Corneille that he cannot fight in his current condition. Mr. Corneille insists that he can fight Joao, and asks Gumball and Darwin to just believe in him. They say that they will, but in the next scene Gumball is on the phone with Joao's manager to pull Mr. Corneille out of the fight. After Gumball denies several deals and suffers having coffee spit on him via the phone, he and Joao's manager agree on Joao going easy on Mr. Corneille in order to save Elmore Junior High. Mr. Corneille is shown to have heard the entire conversation. Gumball and Darwin once again try to tell him he cannot fight Joao. Mr. Corneille suddeny punches a straight, circular hole in the wall and tells Gumball and Darwin not to come to the fight. As the boys stare through the hole, they both regain hope that Mr. Corneille can actually win. At the fateful event, Mr. Corneille prepares to fight Joao. As he enters the stadium, Gumball, Darwin, and Joan are waiting for him. After hugging Gumball and Darwin and kissing Joan, Mr. Corneille enters the cage. Mr. Corneille then admits to Gumball and Darwin that he lied about being an MMMMA fighter, and that by "the cage" he meant he walked into the hamster cage, and that it happened due to him trying to lick his elbow. Gumball tells him to get out of the ring, but Mr. Corneille refuses, dead-set on fighting Joao. No sooner does the fight begin, it abruptly ends when Joao smashes Mr. Corneille. Everyone in the stadium stares in both shock and silence. Gumball mentions that at least they got the money to save the school, and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Mr. Corneille *Joao Supporting Characters *Joan *Principal Brown Minor Characters *Frank The Butcher *Melted Cheese Guy *Hot Dog Guy *Soulless Office Worker *Carmen *Gary *Susan *Cowboy *Blue Elephant *Mike The Microphone Guy *Cam *Cupcake Man *Pantsbully *Sphere Citizens *Clayton *French Fry *Coffee Cop *Joao's Manager (voice only) *Quattro *Dolphin Man *Hank *George *Karen *Black Rectangle *Black Pentagon *Goblin *Jeff *Tattoo Artist *Exercise Bacon *Spray-Paint Bottle *Cupcake Woman *Butterknife *Felicity *Patrick *Tony *Hexagon Lady *Carmen's father *Harold *Marvin Trivia *This is Mr. Corneille's first major role in the series. *It is revealed that Mr. Corneille's first name is "Moonchild" and that the school nurse's name is Joan Markham. *This episode was intended to air on January 26, 2018 but was replaced by "The Father" at the last minute. *This episode was leaked online more than two months before it actually aired, on December 4, 2017. *The MMMMA Challenger Fight was scheduled at June 12th, Saturday. *This episode was originally titled "The Octagon." Continuity *On of the MMMMA's sponsors uses to same "Sport" logo as seen on "The News." Another one features Daniel Lennard's face. *During Take a Rest, Sit Down, Mr. Corneille is reading the same book Clare is holding in "The Others" while she talks with Mr. Corneille. Cultural References *"Dippy String" is a reference to Silly String. Contrary to Dippy String, though, it is not actually flammable. *Darwin's suggested nickname "The Frog Prince" is a reference to The Princess and the Frog. *Mr. Corneille's pink bathrobes is a reference to Little Mac's pink hoodie from the “Punchout!” series of video games. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes